During contact sports and other physical activities, helmets have long been worn to protect users from sustaining injuries to the head and brain. Over time, helmets have become lighter and have provided additional cushioning to help better protect users. However, lighter helmets offer less protection for a user's head and brain, and additional cushioning can be ineffective. Being injured while wearing conventional helmets can result in serious injuries including sustaining a concussion and chronic traumatic encephalopathy (CTE) brain damage. As athletes experience long and short-term brain injuries resulting from head impacts, there is a need for more effective helmets. Short-term brain injuries typically result from hard falls, impact with objects, and helmet-to-helmet contact. While there are protocols in place to protect players from concussions, repeatedly experiencing concussions can result in brain damage which can be detected by medical resonance imaging (MRIs) and autopsies of athletes who have sustained multiple concussions. Consequently, traditional helmets have many shortcomings and do not fully protect users.